the mission
by brownie2923
Summary: one 1 year later after naruto and sasuke had that fight naruto gets that one mission he been waiting for
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story on Naruto and please read it if you don't like it tell me and I will try to make it better I listing to all people right now ok have fun **

**this story is about 1 years after Naruto and Sasuke had that fight about if sasuke can go see orochimaru.  
**

**The mission**

**In the morning**

Naruto: yea good morning time to eat

**Knock on the door**

Naruto: who can that be

**Naruto opens the door and **

Sakura: Naruto we know were he is

Naruto: you know that's great Sakura

Sakura: Hokage wants to see you

Naruto: she does

Sakura: Yea come on

**When they got to the Hokage tower Naruto and Sakura raned in to Hokage**

Naruto: ok old women were is he

Sakura: Naruto be nicer to Tsunade I mean she is the hokage now

Tsunade: that's not the point we know were he is

Naruto: ok were

Tsunade: he is in the Waterfall Country

Sakura: o I know and there village is Hidden Village of Waterfall

Tsunade: yes you know about them I see sakura ok Naruto

Naruto: yea

Tsunade: I need you to get ready for this mission ok

Naruto: ok but I need a team

Tsunade: I know come back in a hour ok Sukura you stay with me

Sukura: I would love to

Tsunade: ok Naruto dismissed

**Naruto headed back to his house**

Naruto: yes I can't wait yea

Mystery voice: don't come and get me Naruto don't

Naruto: uh Sasuke it that you

Mystery voice: Naruto don't come and get me it's my life Naruto if you come I will kill you

Naruto: I know that's you sasuke and why

Mystery voice: because I will kill you and I have so much power so stay away ok

Naruto: no were are you in the waterfall village

Mystery voice: Naruto stay away ok don't come I will kill you and Sukura any way bye Naruto

Naruto: no wait Sasuke I know it's you and I coming I will come and we can beat Orochimaru

Mystery voice: Naruto what are you doing

Naruto: uh o hi rock lee

Rock Lee: hi so your going on the mission to will Sukura be there

Naruto: I don't know who is coming

Rock Lee: I know my whole Team

Naruto: wait that will be 5 people if Sukura goes

Rock Lee: umm what if all the teams going on this mission because Tsunade said it was important and it will be hard and we may die so she said that

Naruto: ok here go find who all if coming and if you get find out I will be at Hokage tower ok

Rock Lee: ok bye

Naruto: cya

Naruto: If all the teams go that will be bad

**OK that's all for this chapter I do not feel good so write reviews please find out what will happen and if you don't like it write reviews and tell me I will not be mad. **


	2. the team

Ok this is the 2nd chapter enjoy

**The team  
**

Naruto: ok I'm ready time to get going to the Hokage tower

**Five or six minutes later**

Naruto: there the tower hey there Sukura

Sukura: Hey Naruto come on

Naruto: ok Sukura what's up

Sukura: Hokage is going to tell you your team

Naruto: ok it's you and me and Lee

Sukura: o Lee is going

Naruto: yup and maybe his whole team

Sukura: o look there is Ino Team

Naruto: do you think there going on this mission

Sukura: I do not know

Ino: o hi Sukura are you going on this mission

Sukura: yup and I guess you are to

Ino: yup did Hokage tell you what it's about

Sukura: maybe

Ino: o is it about him

Sukura: bye Ino

Ino: Sukura you big four head get back here

Shikamaru: o this mission is going to be troublesome

Naruto: hey were fatty

Shikamaru: his name not fatty and he is not coming

Naruto: o why

Shikamaru: because he went on a mission with his dad

Naruto: o that is cool I guess

Shikamaru: I feel bad for Ino

Naruto: I feel bad for Sukura

Shikamaru: come on and see what's up with Hokage

**So Naruto and Shikamaru went to see Hokage **

Naruto: hey old lady are we going to go on that mission I can't wait

Tsunade: Naruto I'm going to kick you off this mission soon if you don't shut up

Naruto: ok ok

Shikamaru: so when do we go

Tsunade: when two more people get here

Shikamaru: I here Naruto here Ino here with Sukura some were

Naruto: Rock Lee is coming

Shikamaru: I know who is coming

Tsunade: o really who

Shikamaru: Neji is the last one

Tsunade: ha ha ha ha ha that's why your going on the mission

Knock Knock Knock

Tsunade: come in

Rock Lee: hey is this all going on the mission

Neji: no Ino and Sukura are going to were are they

Ino: hey I'm right here

Shikamaru: were is Sukura

Ino: some were

Shikamaru: o this is troublesome

Sukura: I'm right here

Shikamaru: ok can we start

Ino: ok were all here

Sukura: I'm here, Naruto is here, Rock Lee, Neji is here, Shikamaru and last Ino so that's 5 people going on this mission

Ino: o good she can count

Tsunade: Stop right now listen this mission is important on this mission you will be going to the village of waterfall because Sasuke is there with Orochimaru

Neji: you don't think we can beat Orochimaru do you

Tsunade: no but if you get Sasuke back on your side you will be able to because sasuke have so much power now

Ino: so who is the team leader

Tsunade: the team leader is who ever you think it would be

Shikamaru: that will never work you know that

Sukura: um I think it sound be Shikamaru

Ino: I think so

Neji: I think so to

Naruto: no hell no I will be team leader

Rock Lee: I think it sound be Shikamaru

Tsunade: then it's Shikamaru you guys start the mission tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. dismissed

Naruto: but I think it sound be me

Shikamaru: Naruto stop being troublesome and listen to me I'm going to be team leader and that's the end of it so get a good night sleep.

Naruto: I will get you back so good bye

Ino: bye

Rock Lee: ok see you tomorrow

**Ok this is the end of chapter 2 so review and if you don't like it tell me I will not care because I'm have a fun time writing this ok bye write review good or bad. **


End file.
